Conventionally, an image-forming apparatus, such as a printer or facsimile machine, has a power-saving mode in order to reduce power consumption. In the power-saving mode, the apparatus is in a standby state in which power to components used for image formation is stopped. Having such a power-saving mode makes it possible to reduce power consumption in the standby state.
In addition, in recent years, an image-forming apparatus may be connected with a plurality of user terminals via a network. Then, it is possible for users at the terminals to transmit data to or receive data from a storage data in the image-forming apparatus. Data stored in an image-forming apparatus includes, for example, the amount of remaining printing paper, the kind of printing paper set in a cassette, etc.
If all of the functions of the image-forming apparatus connected via such a network are deactivated due to the power-saving mode, at that time the users are no longer able to acquire data stored in the image-forming apparatus.
In some cases, a user may not only acquire necessary data from an image-forming apparatus via a network, but may also make settings to the image-forming apparatus via the network. That is, there may be occasions where a user inputs data other than an instruction to form an image to the image-forming apparatus via the network.
In the conventional image-forming apparatus, when data to make such a setting is input via the network, the power-saving mode is cancelled by powering up each constituent part and then making the setting based on the inputted data.
Because of this, even though only a setting is being made to the image-forming apparatus (rather than an image formation instruction), the power-saving mode is cancelled and power consumption increases.
Moreover, when the image-forming apparatus is connected with a plurality of user terminals via a network as described above, a user cannot visually recognize the image-forming apparatus from his/her terminal, and therefore, the user cannot know whether the image-forming apparatus is in the power-saving mode or not.
Thus, the power-saving mode is cancelled frequently in the image-forming apparatus, resulting in possible decreased effectiveness in reducing power consumption in the power-saving mode.